


The Day Future Brothers Met

by fairyplumprincess



Series: Sweet Sinner [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Religious, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Character of Faith, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, No Smut, No Spoilers, Rags to Riches, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, move in day, not poly but can be read that way, religious patton sanders, religious remus sanders, remus comes from a long line...faith?, remy comes from a long line of money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyplumprincess/pseuds/fairyplumprincess
Summary: The day Remus meets Remy
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sweet Sinner [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	The Day Future Brothers Met

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before all of the previous parts of Sweet Sinner. I just wanted to establish Remus and Remy's relationship before I moved any further.  
> Since I didn't upload this in time (it is 1:26am) and technically "skipped" a day of a self-induced daily posting regimen, you shall be receiving three new parts within the next 24 hours. If I do not, I failed.  
> Please comment if I forgot any tags you'd prefer to be in here, or just comment in general! I like interacting with you guys!

Jamming out to Skillet in his boyfriend’s Chrysler, the Reyes twin had packed up his whole life into an arrangement of cardboard boxes that he took from Dot & Larry’s Grocery Mart. The boxes didn’t hold much more than clothes, reusable kitchenware, a minifridge, his laptop, and chargers, but it all still felt so new and exciting.

Barely legal, dating an older man, and already eyeing a specific frat - Remus’s independent adult life was finally beginning.

No longer was he half of a unit or “the spare”, Remus was about to  _ really _ be his own person. Yes, he was his own individual all along; but some days, it seemed only Patton, Roman, and Reina were the only people who saw him beyond his gemini status.

Suddenly, Patton was pulling into Lot D of Stoakes University, and Remus held back the sinful joke that popped into his mind.  _ How immature, Remus, _ he thought to himself,  _ you’ll scare Patton into breaking up with you - you  _ **_just_ ** _ started dating! _

“What room number are you again?” Patton asked, taking the keys out of the ignition. Remus fumbled as he brought out his phone, double checking that he was to be in Crofter’s Hall, closest to Lot D, in Room…

“420.”

“Really?” Patton asked, not expecting his innocent boyfriend to make a crude joke.

“Yeah. Says I’m in a ‘valedictorian suite’ with one other roommate named R. M. Barrie.” The sinfulness of the joke flew over Remus’s head. Being sheltered by god fearing parents made him aware of weed, but he didn’t understand many references to it. “Wouldn’t it be funny if we had the same first name?”

“Yup.” Patton blushed, mentally scolding himself for thinking such a crude thought. “Let’s get you settled in.”

Dot & Larry, saying goodbye to their employee of the month of 26 consecutive months, offered the hispanic boy a vertical carrying cart to stack his boxes in so it would be easier to bring it up the 4 flights of stairs without multiple trips. With boxes with more sensitive items stacked at the top, the two queers dragged the cart towards Crofter’s Hall.

“Welcome to Crofter’s Hall! May I take your name?” asked a sweet girl with a clipboard and a nametag reading ‘Drew G.’

“Remus D. Reyes. I’m, uh, in Suite 420?” Remus stated, reading off his phone to make sure it was correct.

“Indeed you are, Mr. Reyes! Here is your card key to get into your room. The stairs with the flag reading ‘Octopi Pride’ is the closest stairwell to your suite, but you are more than welcome to take any stairs you choose. Do you have any disability accommodations we need to be aware of?” Drew asked, eyes bulging as she saw he was in the nicest suite on the floor.

Valedictorian suites were mostly reserved for donors of the institution or for legacies. The boy, though not dirty, certainly didn’t look rich - his lack of excessive bags didn’t help aid her original thinking Drew supposed she had to look into it at another time.

The only real difference the outside of the valedictorian suite was that the number plate was gold instead of silver like the rest of the rooms, and that the two name tags were much fancier than the dollar store papers that had cartoons of fish and watery sharpie, many with up to 4 names on the door.

Once inside, he could see half of the dorm had already been decorated by his flatmate. Remus and Patton both went still as their eyes widened to survey the room before them. It felt more of an upscale luxury hotel suite than a college dorm room.

It had a classic conversation cave in the center of the room with circular couches and a faux fire pit, a flatscreen TV the size of Remus’s bed at home, two dark wood desks that resembled one that would be found in a home office, a chandelier, and the entire back wall was a window.

“How much are you paying for dorming, honey?” Patton whispered, as if speaking would make the mirage disappear.

“T-ten thousand a semester.” Remus couldn’t take his eyes off of the window. Seeing all of the campus and the faint view of the lake was ethereal. This  _ couldn’t _ be real.

“Oh!” Said a voice off to the left, coming from the bathroom. “I forgot everyone else was moving in today.”

Remus and Patton turned to see a boy with shades (inside), a black leather jacket, gray slacks, and a pristine button down only done up halfway.

“Y-you must be-” Remus started, only to be cut off by the obviously wealthy individual.

“Remington Michael Barrie. Son of Talyn Barrie, descendant of playwright J. M. Barrie, and Joan Stoakes, descendant of founders of Stoakes University; and co-CEOs of GlaxoClaude. Just Remy is fine, though. You must be…?” Remy waived his hand, rudely egging his new roommate on as if he hadn’t just given a full synopsis of how much his net worth was.

“Remus Duke Reyes. Son of extremely pietal, minimum wage Dominican immigrants?” Remus stated, feeling partially ashamed that he was  _ this guy’s _ roommate. Maybe they made a mistake and the proper roommate would come barreling in, the RA’s floundering to apologize for the mistake as to why some poor trash was in this presence.

“Oh, you’re adorable! Who’s this fine gentlemen, though? I believed I only had one roommate.” Remy cooed before turning to Patton, still frozen in shock.

“I-I’m….” Patton stuttered, brain overloading with how much money was in his presence.

“This is my boyfriend, Patton. If that’s alright!” Remus became suddenly overworried that perhaps Remy was homophobic (though it was clear this boy has some intense gaydar, but maybe he was still angry at the world about it.)

“Oh, cute!~” Remy drawled, sipping at his latte.  _ Okay, definitely gay. But where did that coffee even come from? _ “Me and my beau broke up right after our graduation parties. I wanted to be a bottom living his best life, but I think it’s  _ so _ adorable that you guys are together!”

Patton and Remus blushed as Remy waved them in further, shutting the door behind him.

“So you moved in here a few days ago?” Remus asked, shuffling his pathetic boxes inside.

“Hm? Oh! Yes. Even though it’s really just me and my parents at home since my brother has his own crib, I figured it would be nice to have a few days just to myself. Some of the international students moved in earlier in the week, all the RA teams moved in about two days ago, and the rest of the on-campus body moved in today.” Remy spoke in a way that enticed you to keep listening, waiting for him to say something important even if he was drawing on about nothing. Remy slung his arm around Remus’s as he brought him closer to the window.

“I was also hoping that a certain professor that lives on campus would be here, but it appears as though my King Cobra had gone off to India to ‘find himself’.” Remy exclaimed is a dramatic drawl that reminded Remus of his brother, flinging his hand over his forehead. “Oh, how I direly hope that when he finds himself in Jaipur or Agra or Varanasi, he doesn’t find a husband too! At least, not one that wouldn’t be okay with an open relationship to start.”

Remy didn’t need to move his shades for Remus to know he winked, sending him into giggles. “Classes haven’t even started yet. Isn’t it a little early to sleep with your professors?” Remus quipped, playing along Remy’s game. “Isn’t that more of a finals week kind of statement?”

“See! You get it!” Remy playfully shoved Remus’s shoulder, though their elbows were still linked. “But once you see that reptile beast of a man, you’ll want his snake in you. I’ve heard from students in the past that it's like a two-for-one deal, the size of his-!”

“Woah!” Remus and Patton exclaimed, both chuckling at Remy’s straightforwardness (the only straight thing about him.)

“Oh, Reme-y!” Remy proclaimed, resting his head on his shoulder, “I think we’ll be best friends. It’s like we were meant to be twins!”

“Well, Remy,” Remus chuckled, “I already have a twin, but you’ll love him. You’re practically the same person, just richer.”

“Well, I’ve never tried germanitis before, but I’ll try anything once!” Remus and Remy laughed at the proclamation, even though Remus didn’t know what he meant just yet.

Patton shifted uncomfortably in the background, having already moved all of Remus’s boxes into his ginormous bedroom (that they  _ so _ hadn’t planned for).

“I’m still here, guys.”

“Oh, Patton! Join the hug!” Remy called out, nudging Remus by his wrist to hold his arm out.

Patton followed instructions and came around Remus’s right, snuggling into his boyfriend’s side - though it wasn’t new having another same-aged male figure on Remus’s other side.

“I’m going to be the  _ best _ third wheel.”

All three men laughed as they looked out to the vast field of the school.


End file.
